wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pinchy
} |mode= } |arg= } |sell= |icon=INV_Misc_Fish_14 |quality=Rare |bind=BoP |itemid=27388 |charges=3 |ilvl=70 |name=Mr. Pinchy |level=55 |effect=Use: Speak with Mr. Pinchy and be granted a Wish! Maybe something good...maybe something bad....Mr. Pinchy does not know! |cooldown=2 days }} Mr. Pinchy is a very rare catch from high level Outland fishing spots (Highland Mixed Schools) which can only be found in three of the lakes in Terokkar Forest, all three of which require a flying mount (or druid flight form) to reach. The first two lakes are respectively above each of the faction towns in the area and completely empty of any hostile NPCs, making them pretty easy to fish; Lake Jorune above Stonebreaker Hold for Horde, and Lake Ere'Noru above Allerian Stronghold for Alliance. The third, Blackwind Lake is much larger, provides many more Highland Mixed School spawn points, and is surrounded by the dangerous denizens of Skettis within the Skethyll Mountains. This lake is considerably more dangerous as patrolling Water Elementals, Talonsworn Forest-Ragers, the Arakkoa and their Monstrous Kaliri all reside in Skettis and a fight against one enemy can quickly escalate to multiple enemies for an unwary adventurer. To fish in these pools one it is suggested that the player have at least 450 skill in fishing, which means getting your latent skill to 375, then adding points from fishing gear such as those won in the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza, as well as applying a temporary lure to your fishing pole. In fact, a player should have a buffed fishing of 495 to prevent their catches from getting away most of the time. However, as of patch 3.1, there are no requirements to fish from schools. Possible outcomes of 3 wishes: * Summon Mighty Mr. Pinchy: Summons a level 70 non-elite guardian which assists you in battle. 10 minute duration. It is named Benevolent Mr. Pinchy, . It does melee damage (as seen in photo for about 250 damage on the Worg) and occasionally uses Sunder Armor. Switching continents, e.g. by using your Hearthstone, automatically dismisses the guardian. * : Gift box with 5 Super Healing Potions and 5 Super Mana Potions. * : Containing a Magical Crawdad. * Mr. Pinchy's Blessing: Health increased by 500. This effect persists through death and is considered a flask. 2 hour duration. * Summon Furious Mr. Pinchy: Level 70 non-elite, Furious Mr. Pinchy, attacks you and your party. Furious Mr. Pinchy has 5560 HP, with 3155 Mana (although seems only to melee). Corpse cannot be looted. Mail If your inventory is full when you get a , you will receive it in the mail with a letter that reads "So, Mr. Pinchy grants you a gift and you throw it away like garbage eh? Well, you HAVE to take it! But don't think Mr Pinchy didn't notice. Mr. Pinchy will have his revenge! When you least expect it..." Player reactions The Mr. Pinchy Song For those people fishing for Mr. Pinchy, the Mr. Pinchy theme song may offer some consolation. It was written by Laecesudhan of the Terenas server and should be sung to the tune of "Mr. Sandman" by the Chordettes. The song was written for a fishing-happy gnome warlock with a felguard pet named "Jhuudhun". Pinchy Poem A Poem for the impatient people who think Pinchy is something one can do in the free time between raids and instances. A roleplayer notices its not something that can be done in three hours. Forum poll A poll appeared on the forums related to fishing up Mr. Pinchy. While this is non scientific, it gives insight into the droprate of this rare pet. Poll Results For: "How long did it take you to fish up a Mr. Pinchy?" Gallery Image:CombatPinchy.JPG|Benevolent Mr. Pinchy in combat with a Worg Image:BenevolentMrPinchy.JPG|Benevolent Mr. Pinchy Image:Benevolent_Mr_Pinchy.jpg‎|Benevolent Mr. Pinchy Background Pinchy was the name of Homer Simpson's pet lobster in Lisa Gets an "A", the November 22, 1998 episode of The Simpsons. External links Category:World of Warcraft rare items Category:World of Warcraft fished items